AL FINAL
by Pily-chan
Summary: OneShot. Lemon. Sin importar lo que suceda o cuán poderoso sea el enemigo, ellos deben encontrarse siempre al final de la batalla. No aceptarán otra cosa. Se necesitan y saben que sin el otro su existencia dejaría de tener sentido. AVISO: SPOILER SI NO VAN AL DÍA CON EL MANGA.


**Alerta de SPOILER**

 **Antes de comenzar la lectura aviso que si no van al día con el Manga, por favor, no lo lean, a menos que quieran arruinar la sorpresa.**

 **La historia inicia un día antes del ataque para ingresar al Sótano de Eren.**

 **Una vez avisados, sólo los valientes pueden continuar.**

 **AL FINAL**

El nuevo cuartel de las Tropas de Reconocimiento nada tenía que ver con el que había sido antes de la caída del viejo sistema de la Monarquía. Éste tenía muchas más comodidades que cualquier otro sitio donde el afamado Capitán Levi se hubiese hospedad, debido a la influencia de la nueva Monarquía y al control que el Escuadrón de Exploración mantenía en conjunto con la Policía Militar.

Su propia habitación era de un tamaño impresionante, lo cual no acababa de agradarle. No era por cuestión de modestia. Era únicamente que él odiaba las pretensiones. El primer día que llegaron, chasqueó la lengua con desdén al ver a la distancia esa lujosa construcción. Ya empezaba a imaginarse cuánto tiempo les llevaría asearla para dejarla "habitable", de acuerdo a sus altos estándares de limpieza y desinfección; pero para su sorpresa, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de lo que había sido una lujosa mansión, propiedad de un noble de alto rango que había sido degradado después de que Historia tomara posesión como Reina, vio el piso tan reluciente como un espejo y en los lujosos muebles no había una sola mota de polvo.

Ante su silencio, pronto fue informado de que un equipo de limpieza enviado por la propia Reina Historia Reiss había puesto las instalaciones en perfectas condiciones para ellos, por lo que el meticuloso Capitán no pudo hallarle ni un "pero".

Después de pasar los últimos días con exhaustivas planificaciones y entrenamientos, finalmente estaban en vísperas del "Día Cero". A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto el sol acariciara el ras de los edificios, saldrían de la muralla para llegar al sótano de la vieja casa de Eren, donde seguramente los recibirían sus acérrimos enemigos: Bertold y Reiner.

Durante el día entrenaron una última vez para fijar las posiciones de los involucrados, luego de comer, el Comandante Erwin Smith convocó una junta donde repasaron la estrategia de ataque para sellar el agujero en el Muro María y llegar finalmente al sótano. El Comandante también compartió a los soldados el hallazgo del suero que Kenny le había dado a Levi antes de morir y el beneficio que podría darles en el campo de batalla en caso de que alguien fuese herido de gravedad. Luego de cenar, cada quien se movió para pasar esa noche como mejor le pareciera.

Para él no era necesaria tanta ceremonia en lo referente a su higiene personal, sólo requería que el agua, sin importar su temperatura, cayera sobre su cuerpo mientras frotaba su cabello con cualquier jabón que retirara el polvo y la transpiración acumulada tras su ardua rutina de ejercicios. No solía demorar más de cinco minutos, y por lo general, dos baños al día le resultaban necesarios, sin embargo, durante los eventos pasados en los que fueron prófugos, tuvo que contentarse con lavar su rostro y cabello en el mejor de los casos.

No era de extrañarse que en esas nuevas circunstancias, Levi hubiese dilatado más de veinte minutos sumergido en esa tina con agua tibia y aromatizada, contrario a la ducha rápida que solía darse antes de que todo saliera de control. Después de todo, si las cosas no resultaban como las tenían planificadas, quizá sería el último baño que se daría en su vida, y joder, en serio lo había disfrutado.

Al salir del cuarto de baño del piso superior, dudó un instante entre ingresar a su habitación y descansar para la jornada que los esperaba o… La duda fue mínima. Abrió la puerta al otro lado del pasillo, sin haber tocado antes, e ingresó en una habitación que no era la suya.

La miró, echada sobre la cama envuelta sólo en una camisola que empleaba para dormir, con el cabello desparramado sobre su almohada y los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Sus anteojos estaban puestos sobre el buró junto a la cama y esos expresivos ojos castaños brillaban con excitación.

A estas alturas de su vida, no le resultaba extraño observar a Hanji perdida en sus pensamientos. En un principio, cuando las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a seguir un curso que ninguno de los dos previó, él se preguntaba con cierta molestia qué tanto podía robar la atención de la mujer que había elegido para compartir todo lo que él era o tenía. Al paso del tiempo entendió que de hecho, si con alguien ella era capaz de abrirse, era con él y nadie más. Ellos sabían muchas cosas de su pasado, datos que ni siquiera Erwin conocía. Pero esos intercambios de información sucedían después de que ella pudiera darle forma y organización a sus pensamientos. Irónico, razonó Levi, que al menos en su mente hubiese algo de orden.

Se acercó y tocó los achocolatados cabellos de su lunática. Estaba húmedo y a su nariz llegó un dulce aroma a fresas. Era un milagro que él no hubiera tenido que dejarla inconsciente para poder asearla.

-Me bañé en la planta baja –respondió a una pregunta no formulada mientras enfocaba sus pupilas en esos fríos ojos de Levi-. Si muero devorada por un titán mañana, por lo menos espero tener buen sabor…

Quiso acompañar su comentario con una sonrisa, pero fue halada hacia arriba por una fuerte mano que se enredó en sus cabellos y pronto los delgados labios del malhumorado Capitán se estrellaron sobre los de ella.

En un inicio parecía que Levi estuviera molesto, pero en cuanto sintió que Hanji le devolvía el beso con esa dulzura que sólo podía mostrar en la intimidad, suavizó el agarre de los cabellos de su mujer y subiendo a la cama, colocó sus piernas a los costados de las caderas de ella para continuar su asalto.

Sus labios habían hallado una sincronía que parecía irreal. Todos los besos que habían compartido desde hacía cinco años eran diferentes y ambos en verdad los disfrutaban. Era una equilibrada mezcla entre la pasión que Levi sentía por esa mujer y la serenidad que Hanji sentía desde que él estaba en su vida; Levi era el ancla que necesitaba para no perder el juicio o la vida durante alguna expedición.

-No morirás mañana, demente –musitó el Capitán entre besos-. No te librarás de mí. Tú y yo tenemos planes…

Es cierto, pensó ella. Durante los años que llevaban juntos, jamás se permitieron ponerle nombre y apellido a la relación que sostenían. Sabían que había exclusividad entre ellos, pero nunca establecieron planes a futuro. Y siendo realistas, en las Tropas de Exploración jamás se podía pensar en un futuro propio. La prioridad era liberar a la humanidad de la esclavitud dentro de los muros, pero eran muy pocos los valientes que se atrevían a soñar con un esposo, hijos y un cálido hogar. Y ellos estuvieron bien con eso durante muchos años, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando fueron a rescatar a Eren e Historia de Rod Reiss.

 **Flash Back**

 _Luego de haber sido herida en el hombro, Hanji permaneció fuerte y hasta sonriente para no preocupar a los novatos. Sin embargo, era desconocido por todos que luego de aquella noche de planificación para destruir al Titán en llamas que había formado Reiss y su posterior derrota a la mañana siguiente, un proceso infeccioso comenzó a formarse en el cuerpo de la peculiar Capitana Zoe._

 _A pesar de haber sentido como su sangre hervía cuando vio caer a su compañera, luego de que el equipo de maniobras de la mujer que acompañaba a Kenny atravesara su hombro, el Capitán tenía en claro que tenían una misión que cumplir. No se permitió perder de vista su meta. Armin era el crio más inteligente que hubiera conocido, así que su loca Cuatro Ojos estaba a salvo con él._

 _Al rescatar a los mocosos, sin ninguna baja, lo primero que hizo Levi fue dirigirse hacia donde estaba Hanji. Armin había cumplido su palabra y había cuidado de ella. Además del profundo sentido de responsabilidad que ese rubio tenía, Levi podía ver que ese chiquillo en verdad admiraba a la científica; quizá en algún punto él terminaría enamorado de ella, como ese perro faldero de Berner. Ya se encargaría entonces de ponerle los pies en la tierra al mejor amigo de Eren._

 _En aquel entonces, adolorida y frustrada por no haber podido ser de ayuda, Hanji sonrió cuando lo vio llegar luego de que la construcción cediera. Ella comprendía lo que eso significaba: Eren e Historia estaban sanos y salvos. Levi no comentó nada, sólo la tomó entre sus brazos y ella, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de él, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas causadas un poco por el dolor del hombro y otro tanto por alivio. Cerraban una misión, la más difícil hasta entonces y él estaba a salvo. Aunque Hanji era una persona optimista, la mayor parte del tiempo era también realista, y sabía que lo verdaderamente difícil apenas comenzaba._

 _Levi sabía la clase de mujer que era Hanji. Pero la admiró aun más cuando, a pesar de su lesión, su cerebro se mantuvo trabajando. Tan pronto se detuvieron en el cuartel de las Tropas Estacionarias del Distrito Olbd, Levi ordenó a la joven Braws limpiar y coser la herida de Hanji, tal y como horas antes lo había hecho con la de él causada por Kenny. Hanji planificaba la estrategia para evitar que el Titán de ese bastardo Reiss destrozara el Distrito. A pesar de que él le había pedido que descansara, ella hizo caso omiso y al amanecer permaneció con el equipo para apoyar en caso de ser necesario._

 _Cuando finalmente destruyeron a ese horrible ser, la Tropa de Exploración tuvo unos cuantos minutos de tranquilidad. Excepto Levi, quien pese a su cansancio, fue a buscar pistas a la antigua Capilla, ahora en ruinas, sobre Kenny. No esperaba encontrarlo agonizando. Lo que supo sobre su pasado lo dejó pasmado, pero ahora, más que saber sobre sus orígenes, lo que le interesaba era construir un futuro para la humanidad… Y quizá una vida para Hanji… con él._

 _Esa tarde fue agitada. El plan de Historia había sido perfecto y pronto el pueblo comenzó a hablar sobre la Reina Guerrera, esa valiente chica, quien pese a ser pequeña de estatura y delicada apariencia, enfrentó a un horrible titán excéntrico y los salvó de ser devorados. El pueblo entero se volcó en atenciones hacia los héroes del Distrito Olbd. Los jóvenes reclutas disfrutaban de buena comida y convivencia, no así Levi, quien notaba rara a su mujer, así que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella parecía sonriente, pero él podía ver a través de ella. A pesar de todo, no hizo un solo comentario, pues Berner revoloteaba alrededor de su Capitana como mosca en la miel._

 _Esa noche, cuando todos fueron a recibir el merecido descanso después de días de tensión, él simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Hanji le había pedido que la dejara descansar, pues estaba agotada, así que él había ingresado a su habitación dispuesto a dormir. Pero no lo logró. Estaba sumamente inquieto dando vueltas en su cama. Algo sucedía y permanecer allí no le ayudaría. Sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Zoe. No tenía intención de despertarla, sólo permanecería en una silla, viéndola dormir y quizá así él también podría hacer lo propio._

 _Al girar el pomo e ingresar la buscó en la penumbra. Entraba un poco de luz por la ventana y al acercarse a tocar la frente de la joven, halló que ésta estaba exageradamente caliente y húmeda. No lo dudó y dando ligeros golpecitos en sus mejillas intentó despertarla. Después de un par de minutos lo consiguió._

 _La mirada cristalizada de Hanji se enfocó en él. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y transpiraba mucho, además de respirar con irregularidad._

 _-Oye, Hanji. Tienes fiebre. Permanece despierta mientras voy por algunos medicamentos –mencionó mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y acomodaba dos almohadas a espaldas de ella._

 _La castaña sonrió débilmente y murmuró._

 _-E-estoy bien..._

 _-Cállate. Obviamente no lo estas. No te atrevas a dormirte antes de que vuelva, ¿entendiste?_

 _Hanji sólo pudo asentir suavemente. Como una exhalación Levi se dirigió hacia la habitación que fungía como enfermería, y rápidamente halló lo que necesitaba; llenó una jarra con agua fresca, tomó un vaso y volvió a la habitación de la castaña._

 _La encontró dormitando sobre la almohada y respirando con irregularidad. Eso no estaba bien. Sin decir palabra, le suministró los medicamentos para combatir la infección y fiebre, y colocó fomentos de agua fría sobre su frente. Confiaba en que eso le daría buenos resultados._

 _Sin intercambiar una palabra, ocupó una orilla de la enorme cama de Hanji y periódicamente cambió los trapos mientras ella se sumía en un sopor. El tiempo transcurrió a prisa y cuando observó el reloj notó que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Apenas notaba una leve mejoría en su mujer, así que no lo dudó más y desnudó a una semiinconsciente Hanji para meterla en la bañera con agua fría._

 _Al sumergirla comenzó a temblar más y decía cosas ininteligibles. Murmullos donde hablaba con sus padres y con algunos de los soldados caídos de su escuadrón hacia apenas un par de días. Levi dedujo lo que la tonta pretendía, así que fue claro al decirle:_

 _-Hey, Cuatro Ojos. Ni se te ocurra abandonarme. No hemos pasado por tanto como para que mueras de una estúpida fiebre. No te lo permitiré Hanji Zoe._

 _La joven, en medio de los delirios, suspiró y abrió los ojos. Enfocó sus castaños ojos y miró a Levi con todo y su ceño fruncido. Dios, lo amaba. En verdad que sí. Curvó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa, pero sus palabras fueron perfectamente claras._

 _-No quiero irme, Levi. Sólo les estoy pidiendo que esperen un poco más._

 _El Capitán sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. No podía permitir que Hanji muriera de esa ridícula forma. Recordó a su propia madre. Él no pudo salvarla en aquél momento debido a su corta edad, pero con Hanji las cosas serían diferentes._

 _No pudo evitarlo, simplemente obedeció el impulso infantil de unir sus labios con los de ella de forma superficial mientras la estrechaba. Ella no dijo más, y él tampoco deseó seguir una conversación; esa mujer era suya, suya como nada ni nadie lo había sido a lo largo de su vida. Él se aseguraría de protegerla._

 _Al sentir que Hanji estaba enfriándose, la arropó con una toalla y cargándola la llevó de regreso a su cama. Una vez que secó el esbelto cuerpo de su castaña, no le colocó el camisón, sólo la cubrió con las mantas y vigiló que la temperatura no volviera a subir. Tras media hora de silencio, Hanji abrió los ojos._

 _-No era mi intención preocuparte… -comentó ella en un susurro mientras mostraba un esbozo de sonrisa. A pesar del cabello revuelto y lo débil que estaba, Hanji lucía hermosa-. Levi, necesitas descansar._

 _-No te dejaré sola –fue su escueta respuesta._

 _Ella no esperaba otra cosa por parte de su malhumorado amante, así que apenas moviendo la muñeca izquierda palmeó el lugar desocupado junto a ella._

 _-Duerme junto a mí._

 _-Si me acerco demasiado puede que vuelvas a tener fiebre._

 _-No, no será así. Los medicamentos que me diste son muy efectivos y esta cama es descomunal. Acuéstate junto a mí, por favor. Te prometo que no moriré._

 _Acompañó la frase con una sonrisa. Levi no se la devolvió, rodeó la cama y se recostó junto a ella sin meterse en las cobijas. Aún así, entrelazó su mano con la de Hanji y con la voz baja dijo:_

 _-No puedes morir sin que antes lleves la vida que quiero tener contigo._

 _Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿De qué hablaba?_

 _-¿La… vida?_

 _-Cuando esto termine, porque terminará en algún momento, no me quedaré a ver las estupideces que hacen los imbéciles de la Monarquía. Quiero conocer ese mundo que exploramos cada que salimos de las murallas._

 _-Levi, ¿crees que estaremos vivos para entonces? –musitó la Líder de Escuadrón con un amago de sonrisa._

 _-No planeo morir por culpa de un estúpido Titán –respondió él sin un ápice de duda, pero cuestionó a Hanji-, ¿tú sí?_

 _-Acabo de enterarme que los peores enemigos de la humanidad no son Titanes… Casi morí por un ser humano._

 _-Y eso no volverá a suceder. Debes dejar de ser una idiota descuidada. Cuando esto termine, tú y yo iremos a explorar ese cielo azul sin el hedor que hay detrás de los muros. Conocerás nuevas especies de animales, plantas o cuanta basura te interese. Yo me encargaré, como lo he hecho desde que te conozco, de que no mueras en uno de tus ataques de locura…_

 _-Pe-pero…_

 _-Y quiero dejarte algo en claro: en ese momento yo no seré más el "Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad". Seré Levi… Levi Ackerman –se atragantó al decirlo. Era la primera vez que Hanji lo escuchaba mencionar su apellido abiertamente-. Esposo de Hanji Ackerman._

 _Hanji supo que en ese momento estaban sellando algo que ni siquiera una boda podría legitimar. Las promesas de Levi nunca podían tomarse a la ligera. Él era un hombre de palabra. Era así como había aprendido a sobrevivir en el bajo mundo. Él les prometió a sus entrañables amigos, y a sí mismo, que un día saldrían de esa inmundicia y no descansó hasta conseguirlo._

 _Viendo los profundos ojos de Levi, ella supo que, aunque no hubiesen hecho el amor esa noche, Hanji Zoe dejaba de pertenecerse a sí misma y ahora era la mujer de Levi._

Fin de Flash Back.

Desde aquél momento ambos tenían un pacto. Y aunque una parte de sus ser estuviese aterrada al pensar en lo difícil que podría ser vivir con un maniático de la limpieza y el orden como lo era Levi, ella no querría otra vida.

De vuelta a la realidad, Hanji observó los ojos del hombre al que todos admiraban, pero nadie conocía como ella lo hacía. Sentía muchas cosas cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que podían hablar sin títulos ni rangos de por medio. Cada vez que sólo eran Hanji y Levi.

-¿Nos casaremos y… tendremos niños…? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de él.

El sonrió apenas, pero respondió sin un ápice de duda.

-Será interesante ver crecer a una mocosa que esté tan desquiciada como su madre. Tendré que cuidarlas a ambas para que no se rompan el cuello…

-O quizá tendremos un mini Levi, tu fiel aliado en la limpieza…

Los ojos de Levi, normalmente fríos, brillaron de emoción. Ser padre jamás había estado en sus planes. Jamás imaginó tener una familia luego de crecer en medio de la miseria que lo rodeaba bajo tierra y posteriormente con los horrores que había presenciado en las Tropas de Exploración. Hanji había cambiado totalmente su perspectiva del mundo. La amaba de una forma que para él era totalmente nueva. Era inquietante depender tanto de un ser humano, pero ella era ya su mundo. No había Levi sin Hanji, así de simple.

-Para que eso suceda, Cuatro Ojos, debes ser cuidadosa. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que la herida en tu hombro no haya sido mortal. Pero la suerte nunca está a favor de los Soldados de las Tropas de Exploración.

-Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente. Sin embargo, no estoy preocupada por mí. Levi, aunque anhelo con todo mi corazón la vida que podría tener contigo, tengo claro que en lo que sucederá mañana… -Levi se tensó en ese momento. A estas alturas él ya conocía todos los matices en la voz de Hanji; sabía, sin verla, cuándo bromeaba y cuándo era mortalmente seria. En ese momento ella usaba el segundo tono-. Yo no soy más que un peón, incluso creo que tú también lo eres… Sé que yo soy prescindible –ella evadió la mirada de Levi, pues sabía lo que encontraría. Él, pese a estar sobre ella, no había hecho un solo movimiento para tocarla desde que empezaron a hablar. Hanji sintió lo tenso del momento, el ambiente que ella misma había cambiado, así que trató de frivolizarlo-. Bueno, quizá exageré y no somos unos peones, podemos ser un par de alfiles si quieres…

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –interrumpió él con desdén.

Ella entonces se armó de valor y volvió a perderse en sus ojos color olivo. Una parte de sí misma no quería decir lo que tenía en mente, pero debía hacerlo. Debía dejarle las cosas claras al único hombre en su vida.

-Yo… Levi, yo no debo ser tu prioridad mañana. No es a mí a quien debes proteger…

-¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! -Respondió con un gruñido mientras prensaba las muñecas de Hanji contra la cama, justo por donde sus cabellos estaban revueltos. Ella no esperaba otra reacción-. He cuidado tu trasero casi desde el día en que te conocí. Luego de que Erwin fuera ascendido, era exasperante que me enviara a proteger a su desquiciada Líder de Investigaciones, pero tenía que hacerlo… Al principio fue por obligación, luego por curiosidad, pero cuando te conocí, cuando en verdad te conocí, supe que si alguien era capaz de liberarnos de esta mierda de existencia, sólo lo haría alguien demente… Tú.

-Yo ya no soy más esa persona. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tú dejaste de ser el Capitán Levi, al que Petra miraba con ojos de corderito enamorado o a quien Aurou idolatraba e intentaba imitar. Dejaste de ser ese enano malhumorado hace mucho… Yo también he dejado de ser esa persona a quien Moblit debía cuidar como una madre a su polluelo. Ahora somos la esperanza de la humanidad. Si muero mañana…

-¡Maldición, no lo harás!

-Levi, no tengo miedo –respondió ella con serenidad-. No quiero morir, pero si sucede, te juro que me aseguraré que sea algo digno, que signifique un cambio para el futuro.

-¡Te estás dando por vencida desde ahora!

-¡No! Te juro por lo más sagrado que no me estoy rindiendo. Pelearé con todo lo que tengo, no tendré misericordia de esos bastardos. ¡Pero yo soy una pieza sacrificable en este juego! Es Eren quien debe sobrevivir y hallar las respuestas en ese sótano para que exista un futuro. No yo.

-¡Tu futuro, tu único futuro es junto a mí! Y tú me estás pidiendo que te deje a tu suerte.

-Te pido que protejas lo verdaderamente importante. Si Eren muere y yo sobrevivo, de nada habrá servido el sacrificio. La vida que queremos juntos jamás podrá ser una realidad dentro de estos muros.

-¿Pretendes que mire cómo eres asesinada? ¡Eres una…!

-Tú tendrás tu propia batalla, Capitán Levi –interrumpió ella intentando hacerlo entender al zafar sus manos y sujetar el rostro del hombre-. Te prometo que estaré cuidando tu espalda tanto como me sea posible, pero estoy segura que llegará el punto en el que tendré que elegir entre mi propia vida y la de alguno de mis subordinados… Sólo elegiré mi vida si pienso que puedo hacer un cambio. Tú… Tú más que nadie sabe cuánto tiempo invertí, invertimos, en la creación de estas nuevas armas. Estoy convencida de que ya he aportado algo, pero… ¡No! Levi no me puedo dar por vencida. ¡Me niego a perder! Sin embargo, si no logro ver esas montañas cubiertas con nieve, o esas extrañas formaciones hechas de arena, con las que he soñado desde que era una niña, quiero que tú lo hagas por mí.

Hanji, perdida como estaba en su discurso, nunca notó las manos en puño que el Capitán mantenía, intentando por este medio controlar la rabia que sentía. Hanji, por vez primera desde que la conoció, parecía estar lista para morir. Pero él no estaba listo. Jamás lo estaría. Ese suero que le había dado Kenny contenía la posibilidad de restablecer a alguien malherido y convertirlo en Titán, siempre y cuando se alimentara con la médula espinal de alguno de los cambiantes. Él tenía claro con quien debía usa esa opción en caso de ser necesario.

Pero algo en el discurso de ella era cierto: Él debía enfriar su cabeza y ser objetivo. Aunque, ¿cómo decirle que él daría su vida por ella sin importar nada?

No pudo más. Estaba enojado con ella, con él y con el destino. Ese que les hizo nacer en medio de un mundo donde debían cuidarse de no morir dentro de las murallas gracias a la miseria, o fuera de ellas, a causa de los Titanes. A Levi nunca nada le fue fácil. Estaba maldito. Perdía todo cuanto quería. Pero no a ella. Eso no lo podría tolerar. Sin Hanji el jodido mundo podía irse despidiendo del Soldado más fuerte…

Levi la besó; con tantas emociones burbujeando en su interior, no era de sorprenderse que no se tratara de una caricia entre amantes. Tomó con fiereza los labios de su mujer, reclamándola como suya, igual que lo haría un animal en brama, dejándole claro a Hanji que no estaba conforme con la decisión que había tomado, pero a su vez, resignándose a respetarla.

Ellos eran así, podían no estar de acuerdo en algún tema pero sabían reconocer quien tenía la razón. Estaban tan compenetrados que eran capaces de comunicarse solo con la mirada e incluso habían aprendido a leerse entre líneas. Él era brutalmente directo, sin una pizca de empatía por los demás. Ella intentaba suavizar las palabras de él, que si bien tenían buena intención, casi nunca conseguían transmitir lo que él quería.

En esos años juntos habían aprendido a conocerse como nadie más. Eran sobrevivientes y sus lazos eran sólidos. Ambos sabían que quizá en esta vida jamás llegarían a portar prendas nupciales, ni recitarían sus votos frente algún ministro religioso. El sueño de la casita donde podía respirarse aire limpio mientras cuidaban de un par de chiquillos traviesos seguramente sería sólo eso. Pero al menos por esa noche se tenían uno al otro. En esa lujosa habitación ya no eran soldados de la Legión de Exploración. Sus vidas no pertenecían a una noble causa. Entre esas sábanas, mientras él le retiraba el sencillo camisón del cuerpo y besaba cada centímetro de piel, sólo estaban un hombre que amaba a esa apasionada mujer entre sus brazos y le demostraría de la única forma que conocía, cuánto la deseaba y que sin ella, su vida no tendría valía alguna.

Hanji respiraba con dificultad, la excitación y la imperiosa necesidad por tenerlo aumentaba con cada toque, con cada rose que Levi le brindaba. Había noches en las que él era ciertamente dulce y, contrario a sus frías expresiones con todos los que lo conocían, la llenaba de ternura con suaves caricias y besos delicados. Pero esa noche no era así. Quien la estaba tocando era un hombre consciente de la fragilidad de su vida. Si sólo tenía esa noche para hacer el amor, él se aseguraría de que su mujer sintiera en cada fibra de su ser cuánto la necesitaba, cuánto la amaba.

Bajaba por ese cuerpo femenino, sujetando las curvas que la caracterizaban, y se recreó en los montículos que lograban excitar a su compañera como pocos puntos en su anatomía. Succionó con avidez sus pechos, deseoso de ver la explosión de sensaciones que hacía gritar a Hanji. Ella no lo decepcionó, pues tan pronto como escuchó que él gemía mientras degustaba de su sabor, se perdió en medio de sensaciones indescriptibles. Apenas habían empezado y Levi ya la había hecho sentir un éxtasis. Ella entendió que esa noche él no le daría tregua alguna.

Tan pronto como fue recobrando las fuerzas después del orgasmo, ella sujetó la sedosa cabellera de él y lo incitó a que tomara su otro pecho. Él obedeció a su mujer, pero esta vez acompañó el asalto tocando la intimidad de la castaña. Le fascinaba verla retorciéndose mientras murmuraba su nombre. Él y nadie más que él era capaz de tener gimiendo en su cama a la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji Zoe. A pesar de que ella no poseía características propiamente femeninas, empezando por su obsesión por los titanes y terminando por su descuidado aspecto, Levi era consciente de las miradas que muchos reclutas le dirigían a la Cuatro Ojos. Era sabido que pocos gozaban de una vida sexual activa, a menos que hubieran encontrado pareja dentro de las Tropas de Exploración, así que para esos hombres (y algunas mujeres), ver las discretas curvas de las caderas de su mujer, o sus pechos, que aún bajo las vendas eran notorios, era motivo suficiente para evidenciar su atracción hacia Hanji. A esos reclutas les hacía pagar su atrevimiento con un entrenamiento exhaustivo sin que ellos siquiera imaginaran la causa.

Pero había otros ojos que no la miraban con lujuria. Y uno de ellos estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella todo el maldito tiempo. Berner, ese idiota idealista, falto de carácter y que parecía siempre nervioso, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su Líder. En todos esos años Hanji ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, y por supuesto, Levi no iba a retirarla de su error de percepción, pero él sabía que Moblit Berner era capaz de entregar su vida por preservar la de su Líder, tal y como él lo haría. La diferencia entre ellos es que Levi sabía que Hanji era su igual y como tal compartían todo, incluyendo la existencia misma. Berner únicamente la idolatraba…

Levi gruñó con frustración, pues finalmente comprendió lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Hanji no era ninguna chiquilla frágil a quien él debía proteger, pues desde que se conocieron ella le había demostrado que era su camarada. Casi tan poderosa como él y mucho más inteligente.

A pesar de su urgente necesidad por entrar en ella y sentirse el mejor de los hombres entre sus piernas, Levi subió sus labios y volvió a encontrar los de ella. Hanji supo que algo había pasado por la mente de su amado, pues sus besos fueron serenos.

-Hanji –murmuró el Capitán con su voz enronquecida por el deseo-, prométeme que no te descuidarás mañana. Júrame que después del caos te veré.

-Lo intentaré…

-¡No lo intentes, maldición! ¡Sólo hazlo! No me importa si vuelves a mí herida, sin un brazo o una pierna. Sólo vuelve. Te estaré esperando Zoe. Te prometo que te veré al final, siempre te veré al final –respondió él volviéndola a besar.

No perdió más tiempo, su excitación era bastante evidente y necesitaba sentir a Hanji por completo con urgencia. Retiró el pantalón de su pijama sin separar sus labios de los de ella. Así, con movimientos precisos, se colocó entre las largas y fuertes piernas de Hanji y poco a poco fue penetrándola.

Ella gemía al sentirlo entrar. Siempre era así. Él era poderoso sin importar lo que realizara. En la intimidad era un hombre formidable, capaz de hacerla vibrar cuantas veces se propusiera. Mientras él empujaba sus caderas, Hanji jadeaba intentando que el aire no le escaseara. Trataba de controlarse, pero escuchar los gruñidos de Levi al sentir la presión que ella ejercía con su intimidad, la hacía humedecerse aun más.

-Júramelo, Hanji. Quiero oírte decir que al final nos encontraremos…

Ella lo pensó un segundo, aún envuelta en la neblina del orgasmo. Sí, podía prometérselo, porque viva o muerta ella se reuniría con él donde quiera que fuera. En ese mundo o en otro.

Lo amaba. Hace tiempo había dejado de mentirse a sí misma diciendo que lo de ellos era sólo una variante a la amistad. Levi era mucho más que su amigo, mucho más que su confidente o su camarada. Él era el hombre de su vida. El único a quien le había entregado su cuerpo, eso que jamás creyó ser capaz de compartir con alguien. No era de extrañarse que la gente dudara de las preferencias sexuales de la Líder del Equipo de Investigaciones. Su apariencia casi andrógina y su nulo interés por algo que no tuviera que ver con Titanes la hacían parecer un ser raro.

Muchos de sus compañeros de generación, tras ser privados de la vida en pareja al estar siempre entrenando habían tratado de persuadirla para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. Ella siempre se reía en su cara y respondía que de haber medido un mínimo de 2.50 metros quizá considerara copular con ellos, pero en sus actuales circunstancias, no tenía la menor intención de abandonar sus investigaciones por un acostón que duraría cinco minutos. Tras el desaire, por un tiempo se corrían rumores que cuestionaban su sanidad mental y su orientación sexual, entonces recibía las propuestas de algunas chicas, con quienes era más gentil al dar su negativa.

Durante la época en la que el Escuadrón se hacía numeroso debido al ingreso de los novatos, era en verdad molesto escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros sobre sus preferencias sexuales, o que quizá había obtenido el Liderazgo del Equipo de Investigación por hacerle favores "especiales" al Comandante, al paso de los años, ella decidió no confrontar esas habladurías y dejar que se extinguieran solas, lo cual de hecho pasaba, pues como por arte de magia, después de una expedición, las cosas se serenaban. Quizá era por la muerte prematura de muchos de ellos…

Pero Levi era… Era todo lo que jamás creyó sentir. Era la personificación de lo que se había negado. Ella, tan lista como era, sabía perfectamente que cuando ingresó a las filas de la Legión de Exploración había dejado de pertenecerse a sí misma y había entregado su vida a una misión extraordinaria. Los primeros meses no había pasado de ser un recluta más que se esforzaba por sobrevivir tras cada salida; pero el joven Erwin Smith había visto en ella un liderazgo nato y las cualidades de una mente por demás brillante, así que no dudó en ponerla al frente del equipo de investigaciones, puesto creado especialmente para ella.

Desde entonces, prácticamente se olvidó de que era una mujer. Era algo vergonzoso que incluso Moblit llegase a conocer sus periodos menstruales porque ella olvidaba registrar las fechas. Bueno, eso era antes de que empezara a tener intimidad con Levi, porque desde que sostuvieron relaciones sexuales por vez primera, él se encargó de que Hanji tuviera especial cuidado en los días fértiles. Era increíble la forma en la que esos hombres cuidaban de ella; cada uno en su muy particular manera, pero aunque ella no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, no tenía oportunidad de sentirse sola.

-¡Hanji! –Gruñó Levi al escuchar los gemidos de su mujer, pero no la promesa que necesitaba. Empujó con sus caderas hasta no dejar un milímetro de espacio entre ellos. Ella gritó ante esa poderosa intrusión-. ¡Júralo, maldición!

Ella sólo debía responder un "Lo juro", pero no podía. No le hallaba significado a esas dos palabras tan simples. Lo que sentía por él no cabía en un juramento. Sus ojos se anegaron sin que ella se diera cuenta. Levi lo vio. Lo supo… No insistió con palabras, pero siguió arremetiendo dentro de ella con su miembro, su lengua y sus labios. Si su voz no lo hacía, su cuerpo le daría la promesa que él necesitaba. Él arrancaría esa promesa, de ser necesario. Ella debía volver sin importar nada.

Levi empujó con mayor velocidad y fuerza. No quería pensar que esa podría ser la última vez que estarían juntos. No quería pensar que después de la más peligrosa misión no volviese a tocar la piel de Hanji, que contra todo pronóstico, era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa. No quería volver a sentirse vacío.

Las lágrimas también se acumularon en sus ojos ante ese pensamiento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza dispuesto a deshacerse de ese sentimiento, pero un susurro lo hizo abrir sus verdes orbes con prisa.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Interrogó él deteniéndose de momento. ¿Ella lo había dicho? Café y verde se fundieron pese a que ambos tenían lágrimas contenidas. Hanji sabía lo que había dicho, y sabía que quizá él se asustaría y se alejaría, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberlo hecho-. ¡Repítelo!

Por primera vez, sin que hubiera que presionarla, ella obedeció a Levi.

-Te amo.

El corazón del hombre dejó de latir por un segundo. No se dio cuenta cuándo sucedió, pero esas malditas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que él pudiera detenerlas. Sólo una persona en su vida le había dicho esas mismas palabras, siendo en aquel entonces un crio. Pero ahora, después de casi treinta años sin oírlas, estas tenían un significado distinto y aún así le emocionaban de igual manera.

Ella lo miraba con atención. Él aún la tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo y el colchón, su miembro aun estaba en su interior, firme y poderoso como siempre. Las cálidas lágrimas que vio descender y que cayeron en sus propias mejillas la sorprendieron. No entendía qué podían significar, pero fueron el detonante para que ella liberara las que se acumularon en sus propios ojos. La mano de Levi, acariciando sus mejillas mientras retiraba la humedad de su rostro, con infinita ternura, le causó un sollozo.

Hanji no esperaba esa reacción. No esperaba nada de hecho. Pero la respuesta más congruente a su confesión fue recibir de parte del hombre más frío y estricto que conocía, un beso tan dulce que incluso sentía deseos de estallar en llanto.

Levi se inclinó y rosando apenas los labios de Hanji, comenzó a mover los suyos. Abrió su boca ligeramente y se apropió del labio superior de su mujer para succionarlo con lentitud; repitió la acción con el inferior mientras ella gemía. Comenzó a mover sus caderas nuevamente. Sentía su miembro más firme que nunca y mientras la embestía con una lentitud enloquecedora, Hanji le acariciaba la espalda.

Las lenguas entraron en contacto nuevamente mientras él se introducía más profundo en ella. Su mujer enrolló sus piernas en las caderas de él, ayudándole a que las estocadas llegasen hasta lo más recóndito. Él intercalaba besos con gemidos y cuando sintió que el final, su final, llegaría pronto, comenzó a moverse más rápido buscando que ella tocara el cielo antes o junto con él.

Hanji lo presionaba con espasmos. Un orgasmo más llegaba con fuerza y ella sentía que todo su ser le repetía a Levi que lo amaba como nada ni nadie podría hacerlo. Ante la fuerza de los embates y la urgencia que los consumía, él separó sus labios y dejó escapar la mejor de las confesiones.

-Yo también te amo Hanji.

-Levi –musitó ella con alegría.

-Eres mía –rugió el penetrándola hasta el fondo, mientras las contracciones vaginales le mostraban que Hanji también experimentaba su orgasmo. Poco después sintió la liberación al terminar dentro de ella. Ya eran varias ocasiones en las que el calculador Levi perdía el control y sin medir consecuencias liberaba su semilla dentro de su mujer. Total, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-No dejaré que nada te aparte de mí –dijo él susurrándole en el oído, mientras aún trataba de regular su respiración-. Eres mía Hanji. Mía.

Enderezándose sobre sus antebrazos miró fijamente a la castaña. Ella asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Volveré a ti Levi.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero asegúrate de encontrarte conmigo. Juntos descubriremos qué hay en ese jodido sótano y hallaremos la manera de liberarnos de esta basura. Si no vuelves Hanji, mandaré todo al demonio. No soy como tú, no tengo deseos altruistas. Sólo quiero sacarte a ti y a mí de esta mierda, eso es todo. Pero si tú mueres, si desapareces sin más, te alcanzaré tan pronto como pueda. Esa basura de que hago esto por el bien de la humanidad es totalmente falsa. Nunca ha sido esa mi motivación y te aseguro que sin ti, no lo será.

La seriedad con que lo dijo estremeció cada fibra de Hanji. Levi no bromeaba ni exageraba. Ella entendió en ese preciso momento el papel que jugaba. No era un peón ni un alfil como había pensado. En ese tablero ambos tenían roles protagonistas; y aunque ella sí deseaba el progreso y la libertad de las personas, comprendió que, sobre todas las cosas, quizá contagiada por ese egoísmo del que Levi hacía gala sin el menor asomo de culpa, quería tener un futuro con ese enano neurótico, obsesivo, maniático, sádico, terco… Lo quería a él, lo amaba como no podría amar a nadie. Y en algo estaba totalmente de acuerdo: si él moría, la razón de su existencia se acabaría en ese momento y al poco tiempo, su vida misma, de eso estaba segura.

-Si me estás arrancando la promesa de sobrevivir, te exijo lo mismo, Levi-Levi Ackerman. No pienso seguir si no estás fastidiándome como siempre lo has hecho. ¿Queda claro, Capitán?

-Entendido, Zoe.

Mirándose a los ojos, no necesitaron más palabras. Estaba claro lo que harían y sólo rezaban por tener además un poco de suerte para poder sobrevivir y lograr su objetivo. Su vida, su existencia, tenía de pronto otro sentido y ambos sabían que sin importar lo difícil que fuera el rival que los esperaba tan pronto como pusieran un pie sobre la muralla, ellos no se dejarían vencer.

¿Continuará?

Bueno, ni yo misma sé si lo hará. Solo sé que este oneshot vino de quién sabe dónde conforme he avanzado con la lectura del manga. Por semanas he vivido con la zozobra de que cualquiera de mis dos personajes preferidos muera, y siento que puede haber continuación, porque me imagino el agarrón que se darán cuando Hanji le reclame a Levi por la vida de Erwin.

Pues sin más, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y de verdad, espero que les haya gustado y los personajes no sean tan OCC.

Les envío un fuerte abrazo.

Pily-chan.


End file.
